


Help Me Help You

by marinaandthediamonds (orphan_account)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hugging, Jack is a dick but he does his best, Reader Insert, Sex Trafficking, Trauma, author needs a fucking hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Jack catches a vault hunter and comes onto her. Reader has a breakdown. Everyone's just doing their best.





	

You breathed heavily, giving a daring glance at your attacker. Your face pales at the sight of him. Fuck. That's fucking Handsome Jack.  
"Vault Hunter, huh, cupcake? I would've never guessing that by the look of you. You're pretty fuckin' tiny, aren't ya? Like a little doll. What's someone like you doing as a vault hunter?" He asked, hands on his hips, smirk on his lips.  
"Making money, that's what." You spat back.  
"You could make a lot more money doing something else with that body, you know." He remarked; a knocking smile crossing his face. It filled you with disgust.

"No fucking shit. I was a prostitute for 3 years. I'm not going back to that life."  
You said. Anger filled you up to the brim, enraged that someone so rich and privileged, someone so arrogant and unaware could suggest something like that. Did he KNOW the horrors of Pandora?

"C'mon, there's gotta be some way I can get you to come home with me. I'll give you a good life! You're the perfect trophy wife, but better! You have a mind of your own and everything! That's hard to come by nowadays." 

You gritted your teeth. This guy was a huge dick, but you had the upper hand here. You could ask for anything you wanted, and this bastard would give it to you. There was no way you could throw away that opportunity.  
"Legal rights for all the sex workers on Pandora. They need to be protected. The sex industry is a train wreck, these people need protection."

He crossed his arms, still smirking. "Really? Anything in the universe, and you vouch for civil liberties? You really are something."  
Your eyes narrowed.  
"You don't know what it's like." You whispered. 

Jack nodded. He sat down, crossing his legs on the floor. Looking down, you gave him a confused look.  
"You're right. I don't know. So. Tell me."  
You stared at him for a moment.  
Was he serious?  
"C'mon. Don't have all day, kitten." He said, and patted the space of floor in front of where he was seated.  
You blinked, then sat down.  
"Now, tell me. I want to understand."

And told him, you did. You told him all of your experiences, good and bad. You didn't know this man, and from what you knew about him, he was awful. But he was listening to you, to your bad experiences, to your passion for the civil rights, and you weren't going to deny yourself that. 

When you were finished speaking, he just looked at you.  
"Kid, I might be overstepping boundaries, but can I hug you?"  
You hesitated, then nodded. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. You rested your head on his shoulder, trying hard not to cry. Intimacy was difficult, after being alone for two years, after quitting sex work. His grip on you tightened. He seemed to know that you were struggling not to cry. You bit down hard on your lip. C'mon, (Y/N), don't cry. 

Large hands rubbed your back, and the close contact was too much. You burst into tears.  
"Shh, shh, it's okay. Everything's okay, princess. You're okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured, hugging you tighter.  
After a few moments, you pulled away,  
looking at him. He smiled weakly. You had a feeling he wasn't too familiar with getting intimate or personal with people. This was probably just as foreign to him as it was to you.  
"Thank you." You said softly.  
"Hey, no problem."

There was silence for a while, before he finally spoke.  
"Let me take you home with me." He said suddenly.  
You froze, then panicked, scrambling away from him, backing into the wall. You couldn't believe you were so naïve, so stupid to think a man would actually care, so careless to let a man as powerful as him to see you weak and vulnerable.  
He held his hands up, reaching out to you, like a human would to a scared dog. 

"No, no, no, not in a sex way. Well, maybe in a sex way, I don't know. Fuck, kid, c'mon, work with me here."  
He moved closer to you and you cowered.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you. Please. I want to help you. Let me take you back with me, I'll take care of you. Hell, I'll never even touch you if you want. You can leave whenever you want. Please, honey, I...I don't want to be alone as much as you don't." He whispered.

You looked up. You shouldn't trust this man. He was a powerful man. He could hurt you. 

But you trusted him. You took his hand, letting him pull you to your feet. You were letting him take care of you. You took a trust fall in a stranger, and you could only hope for the best.


End file.
